


wrong place, wrong time

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Humor, John Can't Seem to wait, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Rodney can't shut up, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re surrounded by people who have been armed by...the Genii, and you want to know what Kinks I like?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong place, wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> For **1_Million_Word's** August Rush Challenge using this picture prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/A11sga-mckayampsheppard_zps3529958a.jpg

“Are we really talking about this now,” John said looking ahead of him. His hands were clasped firmly on the gun, eyes clasped in case one of the hostiles came out. “We’re surrounded by people who have been armed by...the Genii, and you want to know what Kinks I like?”

“Considering you go Rambo every time you see the Genii or the allies as your lover-” Rodney began.

“Boyfriend...you are making me seem like a concubine,” John said walking in a 360 degree so he could cover all angles.

“As your BOYFRIEND,” Rodney continued, “it is my job to not only fuck you senseless once in a while but to make sure you stay sane.”

“Well,” John snapped, “you keep going and you are getting nothing.”

“You say that now,” Rodney said walking from behind John, “but if there’s something I know about you Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, you cannot resist my charm.” 

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around the Colonel’s waist from behind and blew into his ears. John made a low feral growl and slammed Rodney against the wall. John roughly grabbed his face with one hand, and gripped the gun with the other. With as much force he muster crashed his lips against Rodney’s.

John was never usually the dominant one when it came to love...but today he won dominance in the kiss rubbing his body against Rodney’s in each wave of kissing. Rodney moaned lacing his hand in dark hair. The kisses were hard and bruising yet Rodney’s sighs of pleasure told John he was doing a good job. 

“Halt!” A guard cried out. 

With his lips still pressing roughly against Rodney’s, John set the weapon to stun raised it and shot the guard the ground. As the body fell with a dull thud, John pulled back with a smirk on his lips. 

“God Colonel you’re insane,” Rodney tutted, “I love it.”

John only chuckled and stepped back, putting his weapon back into it’s position.

“Of course you do,” He said, “come on let’s get out of here.”

As Rodney brushed the dirt off his clothing he made a deep shuddering sigh.

“God that man is a piece of work.” He muttered. 

A piece of work that he will fall for over and over again with not an inch of regret.


End file.
